the_roomates_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Roomates
On July 31st, 2018 Hank Dynamo decided to create a tv show called Good Buddy, Best Friend. Realizing the show would need a theme song, Dynamo and his friend/uncle Ace Diamond recorded the song Theme from Good Buddy, Best Friend. That was about eleven o'clock and Ace Diamond went to bed shortly after. Hank Dynamo stayed up until 8:00 AM recording songs and in the morning of August 1st, 2018 released the ten track debut demo album and initial creation of the band (The Roomates). The album was titled Good Buddy, Best Friend. During the course of August Dynamo began writing The Roomates Musical, Which originally was to feature the songs: Mr. Strawberry Harrington, Life's Pleasantries, The Sun is a Lamp, Circumferential Differential, Old Age, Catholic Pasta Strands, Grammaric, Grammarist and Grammar Nazi. He put the ideas aside, due to not wanting to do it at all anymore. Through September Dynamo focused on his Cheap Trick style demos from 2016 (I Need You, The Middle, and We Are the People) trying to create a whole album of Cheap Trick stylized songs and wrote new simalir material, ending up with: We Are the Ones, Earth's Unfarities, Earth's End is Near, Entering Maghidetropia, Dance with Me, The Cars and Surrender Yourself. After revealing all the ideas to Ace Diamond, Hank and Ace both agreed they were all great ideas, but Dynamo was unable to execute the ideas due to lack of talent and on October 16th, 2018 the two joined together to record a series of improvised demos, which all ended up released the next day as the demo album Space Time Continuum. On Christmas Ace gave Hank a Korg synthesizer as a gift which Hank played with for days writing the demo album Salsa Can be an Anagram Too and figuring out how to play We Are the Ones, which both ended up on the demo album Clevermore, which was finished and released on January 21st, 2019. Afterwhich Hank sought out other members and recorded the Month One demo album within January 27th-29th. January 31st, Cash Dynamo joined the band as a guitarist and writer. On March 31st, Cash sent an instrumental demo titled Repentless to Hank, and the following hour Hank wrote the lyrics. The track was recorded and officially released on April 5th as a single with no album plan in mind. On May 7th Burn the Rain (a cover of Kurt Cobain) was recorded, and on May 21st Hank Dynamo recorded covers of the two Ace Diamond tracks (previously released with Ace vocals on Good Buddy, Best Friend) Wake Up and Miracles, as well as I Hate Myself and Want to Die, a Nirvana cover that Cash had recorded the guitar track of. The following day, May 22nd, the next demo album (The 1st Dimension) was released. From June 5th to June 20th Maybe I Matter was recorded and later the same day (June 20th) the first single for the next album (Stray Dog) was released. The album Nevermore was released July 20th. The next demo album (My Crow Soft Sux) was recorded by Hank Dynamo alone. It features all the previously released songs that hadn't been on demo albums yet and five newly recorded demos that were all done in a one hour session that completed the album. My Crow Soft Sux was released August 1st. The tenth demo album by The Roomates was titled "The Roomates Vol. 23" and was released August 16th. Every track from The Roomates Vol. 23 was released onto a different YouTube channel to try to bring fans of all the channels to the band. The ten track album is featured as a playlist on the main account (The Roomates Band). On August 19th Maia Dynamo joined the group as a bassist and the lineup became: Singer and Synthist: Hank Dynamo, Guitarist: Cash Dynamo and Bass Guitarist: Maia Dynamo ... Related Pages: Discography Hank Dynamo Cash Dynamo Ace Diamond Roomates Influences